Clair de lune
by Kiba31
Summary: [pas de spoileur ni de yaoi] La bande a Kyo se décide a repartir en terre Mibu aprés leur défaite. Plusieurs couples hétéros prévus. Pas douée en résumé, mais venez jeter un oeil quand meme !


Un joli clair de lune illuminait la pièce. Yuya se leva lentement, rajusta son Kimono de nuit, et se posta à la fenêtre afin d'admira la douce clarté de cette nuit d'été. Un bruit se fit entendre.

C'était quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte. Ce quelqu'un c'était forcément Kyo, étant donné qu'ils n'étaient que deux dans cette maison.

Yuya ouvrit la porte.

Yuya : Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

Kyo la regarda d'un air insistant.

Yuya : C'est déjà l'heure ?

Kyo : Ouais.

Yuya : Allons-y alors. Accorde-moi juste cinq minutes.

Kyo ferma la porte et s'esquiva.

Yuya se prépara, enfila son kimono habituel et fit son sac. Une journée habituelle pour elle, à cheminer à travers le pays à la recherche du corps du silencieux Kyo aux yeux de démon ?

Pas aujourd'hui. Après la défaite de la bande contre les Mibu, il y a de cela quelques mois, le groupe s'était séparé : Kyo et Yuya étaient partis de leur côté, tandis que Akira était partis s'entraîner pour dépasser ses limites ; Luciole ainsi que Bontenmaru étaient retournés à Edo afin de trouver des informations sur l'emplacement du corps de Kyo (Luciole s'en foutait complètement en fait…mais Bontenmaru avait peur de le laisser seul, dieu seul sait ce qu'il aurait pu faire comme catastrophe, seul dans la nature…), Yukimura était retourné dans la montagne à Kudo avec ses 10 guerriers (Sasuke compris donc), Tigre rouge était retourné voir son papa (et oui fallait bien que son père lui enseigne des trucs :)), Okuni est partie à Kyoto pour se reposer de toute ses épreuves antérieures…

Yuya était fin prête.

Elle se remémora sa conversation avec Kyo la veille.

Kyo : Je compte repartir en terre Mibu.

Yuya : Maintenant ?

Kyo : Demain, le plus tôt possible.

Yuya : Kyo, depuis notre défaite tu n'as cessé de t'entraîner. Tu ne veux pas prendre un peu de repos ?

Kyo : Planche a pain, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, je t'ai ramené au détriment d'autre chose de très précieux, mon corps en l'occurrence. A ta place je ne la ramènerais pas.

Yuya : …je sais…je t'ai dit de me laisser mourir…de prendre ton corps et de partir avec…mais tu ne m'as pas écouté une fois encore…

Kyo fit mine de regarder ailleurs.

Yuya : Pourq…

Kyo : Qu'est ce que ca peux te faire ? Mon corps je le récupérais bientôt, donc le résultat est le même. Personne n'allait foutre mon corps en l'air, mais toi t'allais mourir, donc…pour pas gaspiller un serviteur, il fallait bien…que…quand tu…toi…

Il semblait sûr de lui au début de la phrase, mais là il avait l'air de galérer complètement. Il semblait essayer de prononcer tout les mots qui passaient dans son esprit, et il y en avait tellement qu'il ne pouvait pas tout dire. Il s'interrompit, comme si il renonçait à prononcer cette phrase dans laquelle il avait eu le malheur de s'embarquer. Il pensa « pourquoi j'ai pas dit « ferme la » tout simplement, comme d'habitude ? » et sembla complètement perdu.

Yuya : Kyo, ca va ?

Kyo : Yuya, tu ne m'accompagneras pas en terre Mibu.

Yuya fronça les sourcils.

Yuya : Pardon ?

Kyo : J'ai eu assez d'ennuis avec toi la dernière fois. Si tu es blessée à nouveau…ca ne fera que me freiner.

Yuya : Mais je veux venir avec toi !

Kyo : Pourquoi ? Maintenant tu sais pour ton frère ! Pourquoi tu me suis ? Retourne à ta petite vie tranquille, vis comme une femme, trouve un bon mari et sois heureuse !!

Yuya : Mais je…

Elle soupira.

Yuya : Ta tête est mise à prix imbécile !! Tu crois que je vais te laisser te balader dans la nature comme ca ?? Tu risquerais de m'échapper !

Kyo : …je vais me coucher…

Il partit.

Yuya : Imbécile ! Alcoolique ! Macho ! Fou des combats ! Abruti ! Idiot ! Enfoiré ! Pervers ! Asocial ! Corrompu ! Débauché ! Démon à deux balles ! Parasite ! Obsédé ! Sadique ! Vicieux ! Egoïste ! Autiste ! Profiteur ! Abominable crétin ! Bourrin de mes deux !

Après avoir énuméré tous les mots qu'elle pouvait trouver décrivant Kyo aux yeux de démon, elle se décida à stopper son élan de colère.

Des larmes de rage lui montèrent aux yeux.

Elle courut vers la chambre de Kyo et tambourina à la porte.

Yuya : JE VIENS AVEC TOI !

Kyo : C'que t'es chiante.

Yuya : Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas !

Kyo : Rendors-toi…

Yuya : C'que tu es méprisant !! Ouvre-moi !

Kyo : La flemme.

Yuya : GRRR !!

Kyo : …c'est pour ton bien tu sais…

Yuya : Je pourrais vivre comme je veux avec l'argent de ta tête !

Kyo : Pourquoi tu ne te marierais pas avec tigre rouge ? Il a une bonne condition sociale ! Allez laisse moi dormir, femme !

Yuya : Raah ! tu m'énerve ! Crève !

Elle partit dans sa chambre, s'effondra sur son lit et fondit en larmes.

Yuya : _Pourquoi il ne comprend pas ? Pourquoi il ne comprend pas la véritable raison qui me pousse à aller avec lui ?_

Par la suite, Kyo était venu dans sa chambre et lui avait accordé la permission de venir avec lui.

A croire que même les démons éprouvent de la culpabilité.

Fin du flash back.


End file.
